The present invention relates generally to golf club putters which have a shaft and a head connected with one another.
Golf club putters are known in many various modifications. Usually, the shaft of the golf club putter has a diameter which reduces from one end to the other and is connected with the head so that the end having a smaller diameter is connected with the putter head while the end with the greater diameter is to be held by a user and can be provided with a grip.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,868 it has been proposed to provide a golf club putter in which a reversed shaft is utilized. In other words, the end of the shaft with the greater diameter is connected to the putter head, while the end of the shaft with the smaller diameter is provided with the grip. No devices have been suggested to make possible the use of the same putter head both with the conventional shaft and/or with the reversed shaft of my above mentioned U.S. Patent.